<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>popsicles and docks by softc0r3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868786">popsicles and docks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softc0r3/pseuds/softc0r3'>softc0r3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Fluff and Crack, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Platonic Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, armin likes weird food combos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softc0r3/pseuds/softc0r3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some eremin fluff fo today : )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>popsicles and docks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! um this is my first fanfic lmao so if its shit pls give me some constructive criticism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺. That's what Eren decided Armin was, he could remember the day like it was yesterday <strong>it was burned into his mind.</strong></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Eren was 12, the hot summer air buzzed against his skin, the quickly melting popsicle in his hand dripped onto his thigh. "Hey" a voice greeted him he looked up</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Armin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He didn't know when he started to view Armin differently. it was just the same old Armin, the kid he's known since he was 7, just Armin. The blond stared at him, probably waiting for him to greet him back. "eren are you alright" he jolted, pulled out of his thoughts by Armin voice "err yeah just thinking you know" Armin chuckled "what were you thinking about"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>you.</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren couldn't tell him that though. Armin would probably be creeped out hell, I would if someone told me that. Armin kept chuckling "why are you laughing," eren asked Armin simply pointed to his popsicle. It was all melted and running down his arm "crap!" he cursed Armin burst out into full-on laughter now. Eren quickly tried to lick most of his arm so he wouldn't be all sticky and gross, he quickly gave up it was no use. Armin looked to be thinking for a while "Eren" he looked up at Armin "huh" he replied maybe a little too fast "do you wanna go to the beach?" eren was a little dumbfounded at the question "huh?" he replied for a second time Armin looked a little frustrated "do you want to go to the beach" he sounded out like he was talking to a baby, "you know you can wash your arm and thigh off in the water Armin looked at him like he was dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paradis was a small island with 3 main towns. Maria was on the outskirts of town closest to the beach, then came Rose it was kinda in the middle mostly. Then last but not least Sina, that's where all the rich people lived. There weren't many houses in Sina but to make up for that fact they were all huge, like "I have an elevator in my house" big. Eren and Armin lived in shiganshina a district in southern Maria. "uh yeah, let's do that" eren blurted out, Armin shot him a gentle smile, eren sucked in a breath. he had heard about this feeling before, was this what it meant when you had butterflies in your stomach, but he thought only people in movies got those, typically movies where they were</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span> lovers. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>He shouldn't think like that! Armin was a boy, boys don't think about each other like that its </span>
  <strong>
    <span>weird</span>
  </strong>
  <span> it's </span>
  <strong>
    <span>gross</span>
  </strong>
  
  <em>
    <span>heshouldonlythinkaboutgirlslikethatnotboysits "</span>
  </em>
  <span>EREN!" He jolted again "god what is wrong with you today" Armin looked at him he looked worried. "yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry I'm just distracted" Armin sighed "do you wanna go home" eren blinked "no" he quickly replied. it was getting late, the sun would be setting soon "Let's just go to the beach" eren stared into armins eyes "we don't wanna be out too late" Armin nodded "y-yeah let's just go" Armin was confused, why was eren acting like this. Did he do something to upset him Mabey- he felt eren grab his hand "c'mon we HAVE to watch the sunset on the docks!" eren shouted then, he took off with armins hand still in his. forcing Armin to run.</span>
</p>
<p>They ran for at least 8 minutes. halfway, they could hear the sound of the waves when they felt the sand under their sneakers they stopped. Armin stared at the waves hypnotically moving against each other, the sun would set soon. Armin remembered eren telling him that he wanted to go to the docks at watch the sunset, he felt eren move he turned his head to him "you wanna go wash the arm or stay sticky like that for the rest of the night" a embarrassed blush found its way onto erens cheeks "I was gonna go do that right now"  eren huffed, he let go of armins hand amd walked too the shoreline he quickly bent down and scooped up the salty water to wash his arm with, he didnt feel like getting in so he would just wait to shower so he could get the rest of the popsicle juice off his leg. Once he was done he shook his arm and made his way back over to armin "all cleaned up" armin teased eren stuck his tongue out at him, armin only giggled at that, "c'mon we need to hurry for the docks" armin sighed "alright" was his quick reply. </p>
<p>
  <span>The docks were literally what the name suggested, just a bunch of docks where high schoolers often made out and smoked weed. Armin and eren sat themselves down on the one closest to them, the sea breeze rumpled their clothes and hair, salty wind stinging their eyes a bit. Eren let out a long slow breath he stared at armins side profile, a strand of hair was tucked behind his ear, he stared straight ahead fingers tapping the edge of the dock where their legs hung off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span> Armin was pretty he wasn't pretty like those girls with big tits in that "special" movie he caught his dad watching when he was 8. He was a different type of pretty, eren didn't know how to explain it but he liked it. he huffed lightly while turning to stare at the setting sun and the ocean. yeah, armin was pretty. "Eren" he heard armin call out "hm" eren hummed "do you think we'll still be friends when we're older?" eren thought about the question for a moment "yeah I do" he looked at armin who was looking at him already, "yeah I think well be friends for a long time" armin gave him a soft smile, there it was again those stupid butterflies but, this time he didn't think about them he just gave armin a little nudge with his leg "now stop asking stupid questions" armins smile just got bigger "alright". They both turned back to watch the sky, the blue-red, and orange sky. "ne armin" eren said without looking at him "yeah" armin replied curious about what eren was going to say next "do you wanna get a popsicle from the gas station after the sun is all the way down" armin smiled "yeah" armins eyes softened "i do" </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Now Eren was 17, sitting on the docks by himself. He turned around when he heard light footsteps behind him, "did you get the goods"..." fuck yeah" armin replied as he held up the gas station bag. He plopped himself down next to eren and put the bag in the middle of them, eren opened the bag and saw two peach redbulls, a hot pickle, and a popsicle "finally some good fuckin food" he said quietly to himself but armin apparently heard it too and let out a quiet laugh. eren snorted as he watched armin take the hot pickle and one of the redbulls for himself, slowly his face turned into horror as he watched armin open the pickle and pour the juice into the redbull. "are you sane" he asked as he watched armin take a big gulp of the redbull pickle juice combo, "yup perfectly fine" armin shot back as he gave eren a big smile. the streetlights reflected against armins sky blue eyes, a small smile that seemed to be permanently attached to his face. Eren grabbed the popsicle and unwrapped it, he stared at it for a moment before asking armin "how far do you think i can put this down my throat" Armin looked at eren completely serious "are you trying to tell me something" Eren couldn't hold in his laughter now, not long after armin began laughing too. When they calmed down eren noticed that the popsicle had melted a bit, he sighed "looks like I'm gonna have to wash my arm in the water huh" armin smirked, "im starting to think you can eat popsicles without making a mess" eren shrugged "i think i just have bad luck with them" armin took another swing of his redbull "then why do you continue to eat them" eren looked at armin like he was stupid "because they help me practice my skills" Armin laughed once again eren couldn't help but have one thought while he watched armins shoulders shake and his eyes crinkle. <br/> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pretty</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah i know this is trash but this is my first attempt at making fanfiction soo yeah lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>